Mortem
by LevelSeven-7
Summary: 60 years in the future Sasuke and Hinata lose to their inner animals, having fun and suddenly turning 20 again, as if that wasnt enough a new enemy shows up, someone created to defeat Kaguya but sealed by his creators. Powerful enough to rival Rinne-Sharingan Sasuke and Tenseigan Hinata, enjoy the desperate attempt to save the world with a nearly 100 years old couple :)
1. Beginning

This plays after Naruto Gaiden, for the storys sake: Hinata is in the gaiden 34 years old and sasuke is 35 years old :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

/60 years in the Future

"T-This cant happen..." Hinata screamed agaisnt her mirror, her fac clearly showed her emotions. Shocked.

Well, it was easily understandable, afterall she was a granny with over 90 years and after waking up she was now back in her body at around 20 years.

To make matters worse she saw a familar person on her bed, Sasuke Uchiha, at least she thought that since he also looked as if he became younger, she wondered why he was here, but she realized imediatly that it wasnt her bed he was sleepihng on, she wasnt even in her own house, still suffering from the headache Hinata managed to remember a few things about last night.

She was drinking with her grown up kids, they had a birthday party since her grandson became 10 years old. Boruto and Sarada Uchiha -for the ake of the clans name the husband took the family name of her wife- had been the sponsors, of course it was their own child afterall.

Sasuke came too, it was rare that he visited, normally he was in his home far away from the troublesome people, but today he forced himself to come down, naturally people felt awkward in the near of him, afterall except for his dead wife and his daughter and sometimes also Hinata's dead husband Naruto, nobody hd any real rlationship with him.

The party still went smoothly but as the only ones who had still been alive from the "old generation" Hinata and Sasuke felt the generation gap, normally she remembered that Sasuke was a quite guy, but it seemed like the years of experience gave him a different view on life, he smiled and talked much more.

After the party slowly came to a end for the kids the parents brought them home and met again, 'the night was still young', naturally they invited Hinata ans Sasuke but boh refused, saying that 'the young ons should have their fun'.

And so only the two of them stayed behind. Hinata was sure that it would become awkward but she was wrong, they had fun, talking about the past and the funny things that happened after peace was created.

After some time Sasuke brought a bottle of a high-class alcoholic liquid, normally Hinata wouldnt have been drinking it but she was already nearing her 100 years, 'what bad would happen if i drink a bit' was what she thought, and in fact, the unknown liquid was delicious, the two of them talked much much more, for hhours, and slowly they began to walk to their homes, unfortunatly the drink clouded their judgement, and so -while the talked- HInata and Sasuke found themselfes in front of Sasukes house, a few kilometers away from the "city".

First HInata wanted to go back but Sasuke offered her something to eat, he himself couldnt eat anything in the party since they only had cakes and other sweet stuffs, he didnt like them, and Hinata couldnt eat them because it wasnt good for her health, therefore she was rather hungry, knowing that she also had no food at home she visited Sasukes house for the first time.

Normally the two didnt have a close relationship but as th last one of the "old generation", they felt themselfes as if they had been the "Last Woman and the Last Man on Earth", being near each other gave them the feeling that they had at least another connection to their past.

His house was suprisingly clean, he had no stuff which blocked the way and no unneeded equpment, it felt like a home created with the soul needed pieces.

Both sat on the eating table in the kitchen and talked while eating, unfortunatly both didnt stop driking the alcoholic liquid.

The topic slowly changed from the grandkids to the kids and how they married, how much difficulties happened and they slowly went forward from that point, they talked about Borutos challenge for Saradas hand and how he was beaten down again and again until Sasuke gave up -it was actually Sakura who convinced him that Boruto wouldnt allow him a single peaceful day if he still refused-, than they talked about the moment where they discovered that Sarada was pregnant and how Naruto became overprotective.

After a hour they finally reached the time where they discovered the aftereffects of the respective jutsus which took the lifespan away in exchange for power. The mode which originated from the Kyuubi or the other Beasts was a double-edged sword, it granted the user a immense power but since the 361 chakra points got overloaded through the immense chakra release, this jutsu -whenever it was used- took away years of Narutos high-lifespan, in a similar manner Sakuras abilitys had their negative sides, this was also the reason why both had gone long before Sasuke and Hinata did.

Than they became silent, being drunk to some high level they couldnt think clearly, Hinatas memeories also had a few gaps therefore she couldnt say which one of them brought them to the topic but fact was that they talked -more jokingly than anything- about a way to make each other happy, both had been alone for more than 10 years, it was natural that they wanted to feel the other genders touch.

The next thing she knew was that they had been in the act, suprisingly Sasukes body was still stronger than that of a low-class Shinobi, but he was far from his peak -not that Hinata would know how his body was with 20 or 30 years-.

Back in the past Hinata stared at Sasuke, she was completly naked but her mind was so shocked that she couldnt even think clearly, on the other side was sasuke who had finished his own flashback, he stood up and didnt change his view from Hinatas eyes.

Now there was two somewhat-adults around 20 years who stared into each others eyes from a distance of aorund 1,5 meters, than they went down, Hinata looked involuntarily at Sasukes chest while Sasuke did the same by Hinata, boths brains still didnt work properly, after looking at each others bodys for around a minute they finally realized what was going on -at least they knew that they shouldnt stare at each other anymore-.

Hinata scremed and Sasuke flinched, last night they went into bed and had their fun while being over 80 years old, at the next day they woke up and became 20 years again.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

/On the other side of the World

"Saku dont run to far away" a middle-aged man yelled at his 12 years old kid.

"Dont worry" the kid sceamed back, he was already around 200 meters in the front of his father but he didnt stop to advance.

They both headed to the south for a exceedingly rare flower which was able to give them a hugh amount of money, afterall the flower was a rarity since it could only grow in the near of vulcans, and so father and son started theri journey to the Vulcan of "Karagakure", a place with little to no wild animals, afterall there was no plant able to grow on that hot ground.

They already searched for days but didnt find anything, the father and the kid wnet higher up, they already passed the shields which warned them from the extremely dangeorus place behind them a long time ago.

Suddenly the place started to shake, but instead of hot lava they saw a human-like being coming from the Vulcan.

The next moment the old man saw how his son became a mummy and fell to the ground, without the ability to grasp what happened the old man felt the ground on his face, all strength left his body and he died without any resistence, it was something similar to a human vs bacteria, the human won without even trying.

For the human-like being who had no hair on his while body and no eyes, it was a basic instinct, it was his meal, after walking down from the Vulcan the being slowly came closer to the forest, and like with the two humans all animals and plants died and withered without resistance.

A new enemy for mankind appeared, the failed weapon against Kaguya, created by the Ootsuki Clan but sealed away since it wasnt controllable, "Mortem", the being which only brings death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: now? i had this idea since i saw the epilogue of Naruto...

the big bad will also become a HUGH enemy even against Rinne Sharingan-sasuke and tenseigan-hinata :D

i will explain his abilitys if Sasuke and Hinata meet him :)

feel free to review or PM :D


	2. Reason to Fight

**BETA-FREE VERSION**

i cant believe that i got 6 followers :), and special thanks to my first reviewer, it takes time to write such a long text :D and again thanks for the great review,

even if you are the only one i didnt think it would be a story which gets so much likes :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So..." Hinata mumbled while having her face dyed red "h-how can we explain this?" she looked at the person at the other side of the table, he had black hair and a carefree look, the sun was shining on his face, she became even more flustered, in the past and present Hinata had only eyes for Naruto, this didnt change despite the fact that he was gone for over 10 years.

But she wasnt blind, she would easily agree that Sasuke in the his youth and even in his old ages looked way better than most males Hinata ever met throughout her whole life, but this was purely physical, her 'heart' wasnt catched by looks, but despite this, she couldnt stop herself from remembering the things from last night.

She had fortune in the misfortune since her memories couldnt recall the 'times' with Naruto she wasnt able to compare the two, not that she would do it even if she could.

"Ahhhh..." Sasuke finally spoke a word, ok, it was more like a powerless scream, neither loud or quit "this...what did i do..." his head felt on the table, the few things on it jumped a bit up but nothing fell to the side or on the ground.

Hinata on the other hand felt how her heart nearly jumped out of her chest, never, not even in her boldest dreams she was able to imagine such a reaction from the usually 'always-serious'-Uchiha.

"Ä-Ämmm..." Hinata tried to talk with the seemingly depressed young man, or would it be more accurate to say '100 years old gamps in his 20 years olf body'?.

"U-...S-..." Hinata was lost, even last night she never said his name, she only called him with 'you'.

But Sasuke wasnt the only one who changed through the years, normally -the one who was truly 20 years old- Hinata would be embrassed but her years of experienced teached her one thing: 'being quit' is needed as much as 'being loud' is needed. Therefore she stood up and caughed once.

"Sasuke Uchiha-sama, i think we should talk about the current situation" (was i to polite?) she thought to herself.

"..." Sasukes head didnt move at all, instead he showed clear signs of normal breathing, it was familiar since it sounded like one of the most basic things in existence for a living being, the man who had his head on the table was

"sleeping!".

The next moment grabbed the boy and threw him with all her physical strength not agumented by chakra, she saw how he flew through the room but not how he landed, afterall he vanished.

(So this is the famous Teleportation Jutsu) she finally got to see it, normally the Uchiha didnt show his high-class techniques, exspecially since with his advanced age he wasnt able to perform them without becoming totally exhausted.

Hinata activated her Bykugan, at least she wanted to, but the man which she threw through the room a few moments ago was lying on the couch on her side, his eyes still half closed he looked at her "you shouldnt randomly throw people around, i currently dont have the stamina to deal with this, last nig-...Bgh" a fist reached his face.

For a split second Sasuke remembered his past, the moments with Sakura and the fists he needed to endure after teasing her, the current ones havent been even close to the 'originals', Sasuke sighed in his mind, he didnt think that Hinata would react in a similar manner as Sakura, the reason why he was so sure that the teasing didnt make her 'real'-angry was because of the fact that she didnt use any chakra in her attack, otherwise he would have been seriously injured -at least if he was hit defenseless-.

"Sasuke-san" she unconsciously throwed away the family name and the '-sama' "we cant effort to be so easy going, something is wrong, we...".

"I know" his tone changed, the 'usually serious'-Uchiha showed his true colors "im aware that we are younger, this is not a genjutsu or a transformation, we completly turned back into our younger selfs" he summed up the current situation "today is...monday right?" Hinata nodded but looked confused at the 'still on the couch lying'-Uchiha, he turned towards the door "than we have not much time, Boruto fights against me every Monday".

"..."

She looked confused, maybe she didnt hear him correctly, after asking a second time he repeated itself.

"S-Since wh-.." she was interrupted by Sasuke, she acually wanted to ask since when Sasuke was so close to Boruto, she always thought they couldnt stand each other.

"Before that, shouldnt we change our clothes?".

Hinatas face looked emotionless, what was wrong about the clothes? did he want to go another round? she poured chakra into her palsm,

but,

after looking at Sasuke and herself she finally realised what he meant, afterall Sasuke had only his pants on while Hinata was only equipped with a white shirt, now she remembered which shirt it was...it was Sasukes, in the hurry of finding something to wear she simply grabbed it.

"Ok" her answer was fast.

Her face flinched a few times but she held it back, she was quite skilled, afterall, despite all of Narutos good points he was still somtimes really frustrating, it was normal in a marriage, how goes the saying? 'the wife is the one who endures' or something like that.

...

After changing the clothes and wearing the old ones they realized that the clothes didnt fit. Afterall they got smaller too, with over 90, both had still been bigger than their 20 years selfs.

"Tch" Sasuke clicked his tongue after realizing that he had no clothes which would fit,.

Hinata sighed the same for her.

Someone knocked at the door, the saying 'Talk of the devil and he is bound to appear' works here rather well, afterall, the one before the door was Boruto.

"This is bad..." Hinata looked around, she compeletly suppressed her chakra which was at a level where even Naruto in Sage Mode had problems to find her, only after the use of his Kurama Mode he felt her presence, and if it was enough for Narutos level than it was enough for Borutos.

This shouldnt mean that the 8th Hokage was weak but that he was simply not on his fathers level.

Sasuke made some headseals and transformed into his old self, seeing this Hinata opened her eyes in suprise, she always thought that Sasuke was a strategic person, he should be aware that no matter how good someone was with his transformation, the Byakugan would see through it easily.

After pointing it out she realized her mistake, not once was Hinata happy that her first two children had no Byakugan, at least until now.

"You are aware that you shouldnt go out, if he sees you it will be to suspicious" Sasuke pointed out the obvious fact.

"So i should simply sit her?".

"Yes, and now go to the bedroom, wait until he is gone than we will talk again". Hinata puffed out her cheeks, but she couldnt say anything, afterall she and Sasuke wouldnt be able to go to town, the chances to be found out by one of the many Byakugan-users was high.

"Ok" she simply agreed and went back into the room.

"Father" Boruto screamed, he was the whole time slamming his palm against the door, afterall he knew how hard it was to wake up his 'Father in Law', years ago -maybe around 20 years- he wanted to train again and therefore he seeked the help of his father -Naruto- but it was obviou that since Naruto had given most of his time to the office work he was unable to compete with Boruto- than he found Sasukes home.

The meeting was awkward but Boruto instantly noticed that Sasuke never stopped training. Therefore he confidently challenged the legendary Ninja, he thought that he would do the old man a favor if he helf back but realit wasnt that nice, afterall he was easily defeated.

Since that time Boruto visited him once in a week and fought against him.

First it was solely for the sake of training and re-mastering old techniques but after some time it became a good way to sped time with his other "Father", both had found something which they liked, hitting each other with all their strength -at least this was the case for Sasuke-, but in the last 10 years Sasukes age made it impossible for him to keep up with Boruto, therefore Boruto didnt even use 80% of his strength, it was aorund 70% at best.

But if Sasuke was serious, he could have used his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan techniques and his Rinnegan abilitys

-the existence of his Rinne-Sharingan which showed up 30 years prior to the current year was a secret, he never told it to anybody and didnt need to actiavte it, afterall it was far to uncontrollable, at least for his aged body how it would be right now was unknown-

but this would have ended in the destruction of at least 1/10th of the village, so he also held back.

"Father" he screamed even louder, the next moment the door went open, the usual Sasuke Uchiha came out, grey hair and sleepy eyes. But this time the eyes didnt look at Boruto but at the two kids behind him, one was the recently 10 years old boy whose birthday party brought Sasuke and Hinata into a pretty strange situation, he had the 1-tomoe Sharingan in his left eye open and the other one was the sister and the 8ths daughter, she possessed the Byakugan but couldnt activate it at her age -which was around 9-.

"The two insisted in watching the fight and Sarada said that it would be good for them to spend more time with you, she is rather scary if she is angry, so i brought them with.." the 8th was ignored.

"Ohh" Sasuke looked suprised, he smiled gently and went to eye-level with the boy "you activated your Sharingan" he patted his head. The kid didnt seem to dislike it. After he saw the sad face of his granddaughter he patted her head too and said that she shouldnt worry, she was only 9, if she masters her Byakugan she will surely become as strong as her grandmother.

"..." Boruto looked depressed "i never got such nice words from you".

"You never defeated me, why should i give you my praise?" he countered.

"But Kai -the boy- and Kaori -the girl- also never defeated you and you still praise them" he jokingly said.

"They are my gandkids, why should i fight against them?" he looked confused, but it was clear that it was also said jokingly.

(Since when had they been so close? Now that i remember, Boruto and Kai talked with Sasuke in the birthday party) while listening to the two's conversation Hinata didnt recognize that she now addressed to Sasuke without any honorifics.

"Muu...does that mean that im not your k-.." he jumped backwards "you wont even let me finish my sentence huh?" he looked at Sasuke whose stance didnt change, but his eyes glowed red, the clear sign of the Sharingan.

"No need to hear anything more" he had a thin smile on his face.

"Kai, Kaori, go behind the trees and watch carefully, you father will now kick a legendary ass" Boruto shouted to his kids.

"You are still 1000 years to early". The boy looked around, grabbed the hand of his sister and than took shelter behind a tree around 10 meters away from the 'battlefield'.

Borutos hand moved, for the kids it looked like his hand was a blur for a single moment and suddenly a high-pitched sound could be heard, four Shuriken flew towards Sasuke, he also moved his left arm, for the kids, it looked like his arm teleported from one point to another, the only difference was that he now had four Shurikens in his hand.

"Oh" Boruto looked suprised, he purposely held back but Sasukes age prevented him form such high speed movements exspecially without any increase via the use of chakra "seems like you will go all out huh? do you want to show you grandkids how strong their grandfather is?" he smiled "but i wont make it that easy".

But different than his guess, Sasuke was confused, the Shurikens who got harder and harder to catch and follow suddenly stood still in midair.

(Of course, im 20 again).

He finally realized what that meant, he was able to use his former strength again, but unfortunatly he needed to hold back, afterall he cant catch any attention.

Therefore he throwed the Shurikens back at a dramatically decreased speed, Boruto easily shot them down with Kunais.

The second round was about to begin.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

/On the other side of the World

A village.

A normal one, something that was able to be found everywhere around the world. It looked completly empthy, only difference was that any life-form was death, they looked like mummies.

The reason was Mortem, a existence created to stop a god, now walking aimlessly around and killing whoever comes close to him.

His actions didnt have any malice, afterall he didnt have something like emotions.

After several days of standing in the middle of the 'ghost-village' he finally found his target.

[Scan complete]

[36.781 km surrounding scan finished]

[Target found, 'Goddess' Kaguya, starting the hunting-protocol]

His while body was covered in fire, using the released pressure into the ground he accelerated into the sky in order to reach the target as fast as possible. The problem was that this being was scanning after only two criterias.

1\. The Rinne-Sharingan and

2\. The Tenseigan.

Now the two strongest existences became the prey of the all-devouring mistake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: i hope it is good, i tried to let some details go into the story so that it wouldnt feel to "goal-centered"...

give reviews or PM's,

im open for everything :)

btw: i would gladly accept any help, i had beta readers in the past but i stopped to work with them since i couldnt motivate myself anymore, so,

for the potential beta readers: please dont expect to much from me :/


	3. Youth

thanks for the reviews :)

i never thought that sasuke x hinata would be that popular (even though i saw many sasuxhina storys :P)

Kanayla

it is sad that you think like that :/ at least i could spoil you that... nah, i wont say it :P

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Phew... what happened? it is like you suddenly got 10 years younger" Boruto wept the sweat from his forehead, it was the first time that this happened, normally only jounin or highly prepared shinobi managed to bring him to this point.

On the other side of the destroyed 'battlefield' was a seemingly unfazed Sasuke who had the same calm face as always, (more like 60 years...) he thought to himself. He didnt show any signs of fatigue despite the over one hour fight.

Boruto took his last kunai and used chakra flow in order to increase the cutting ability via lightning release.

"From now on i will attack seriously" he shouted while throwing the kunai, a mark was on it.

It belonged to a jutsu which made the 8ths grandfather famous, the Flying Thunder God Technique.

(...This boy mastered such a Jutsu?) Sasukes faced showed his suprise, seeing such a rare sight, Boruto began to smile, it was hard to impress such a legend, at that time Boruto finally realized one desire ( i wish i could have fought you while you had been on your prime..).

Sasuke jumped up, easily reaching over 10 meters (oh shit) he suddenly realized how much different his body became.

"Father what happened?" Boruto laughed after realizing that his opponent became much better than he had ever seen "do you want to show your gandchildren your awesome-ness that much?" he made a few hand seals and the still flying kunai suddenly split itself into three, the original one flew his original path while the clones had a direction aimed at Sasuke.

"Tch" he clicked his tongue.

Such a strategy made full use of the teleportation-jutsu, afterall, if the kunais reached his sides at equal hight he wouldnt be able to find out at which side Boruto would chose to show up, and even if he showed up at the place sasuke guessed, it was easily possible to change it while the enemy at mid-air would be helpless.

The fact that the 8th only used two kunais for this attack proved two things (he is really skilled, seems like he mastered the 3ths and the 4ths abilitys even better than the originals, but he is to naive, someone on his level should have felt something odd about my display of abilitys, if he understaminates people because he thought he knew them it can lead to a bad ending).

Sasuke took out two shurikens -while still having the momentum which brought his body higher and higher- and changed the path of the kunais, unfortunatly Boruto teleported to the first one who changed its path and threw it back, the same with the second one.

"Tch" he clicked his tongue again.

(This brat did grow, to be able to answer to my counter that fast... seems like if i dont go a bit more serious i wont win...) he started to smile, it was the first time that he would activate his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan since over ten years, his chakra changed in quality, but before he was able to activate it something disrupted his chakra flow, it was known as the fearful attack by the strongest Byakugan-user, Hinata Uzumaki -or Hyuuga, Naruto never paid much attention to such things-.

The jutsu was named "Fear of the Untouched", a technique which attacked the chakra network without the need to touch the body, but it could only be used as attack if the user didnt actively manipulate his chakra-.

Through the sudden disruption of his chakra Sasukes thoughts and body-plus momentum-control was interrupted in mid-air, noticing that Boruto used his own clone technique,

-Eternal Shadow Clone Jutsu; a ability which allowed to create clones in the field of vision of the user, which meant that basically a clone was created right at the back of the enemy, but it needed a immense amount of chakra and a even bigger chakra control mastery-,

suddenly a kunai with a mark showed up under Sasukes body, normally he would have defended himself but his body was still recovering from the suprise 'attack'.

The next moment Boruto showed up, he captured his body with the help of two other clones which he created without any hand seals.

"Father..." he looked suprised, Sasukes face was wet "are you alright?" he already screamed in panic, seeing that the kids looked shocked and scared to the two, "wait here i will bring a doc-.." he felt a hand on his head, it moved slowly, it only mean one thing, the 8th Hokage got his head patted,

it was a rare occurence proved through the fact that the 8th was able to count the number of times this had happened,

(six times...) he looked into the old-mans face who slowly got up, the hand was still on his head,

"I think we should stop now" Sasuke smiled while saying this suggestion,

(maybe i pushed him to hard...) he looked on the ground but he regretted it after this few actions of the legendary shinobi:

First, he pressed his right feet on Boruto's left. Second, he gathered chakra in his palm, pressed them on his 'Son in Law''s chest and Third, he pushed the Hokage away, his body first hit the ground after two meters and than he rolled for a few more times until he was more than eigth meters away.

He instantly losed consciousness since all air was pushed out of his body.

The kids looked confused to the scene of the -somwhat- first class battle and after several minutes made a convenient misunderstanding in Sasuke's favor.

The two thought the same (Grandfather faked it...).

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

/Kai's POV

Today we are going to visit Grandfather, Sasuke Uchiha.

I dont really understand why but he is regraded as legend in our history books at school. Normally the kids in my class talk about my father and his ability to teleport instantly but even more awesome is that they always change the topic and discuss a fight between my two grandparents, Naruto and Sasuke. It is said that they lost their arms in their last battle against each other and it still ended in a draw.

"Kai" my father shouted, im still in eating breakfast. I shouted back that i would come, i pressed the whole food into my mouth and mother scolded me, she is scary if she is angry, i heard from father that my two grandfathers always mentioned that my mother got it from her own mother, my deceased grandmother Sakura Uchiha, i hope my little sister wont become like that.

I finally catched up to father, my sister was already sitting on fathers shoulders, her exclusive spot.

"Lets go" father likes to shout, it seems like he got this from my deceased grandfather Naruto, but most people know him as the 7th Hokage or 'The Hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War' while the other one -Sasuke- has the simple title as 'The Strongest Shinobi'.

I dont really know why they have them, the classes in school are boring and im not really interested in reading the books if i could ask one of the 'legends' myself. Now that i think about it, i never really asked grandfather about his past, all i know is that he was married and that he was known as the strongest Shinobi because of his immeasurable talent.

Even my teachers are dont really know much, they said that he could use the highest kind of fire release, the legendary Amaterasu, a flame that could burn anything. I think it sounds a bit to strange, afterall, if he was that strong he should have beaten down my father every time but father always won.

I asked my father once about this topic, he answered after looking into the sky and said that if he -Sasuke- went serious he would doubt that anything of the village would stay intact, than he began to tell me a story about a time where he -Boruto- together with my mother-Sarada-, my two grandmothers-Sakura and Hinata- and his -Borutos- Uncle Lee fought against him -Sasuke- all at once.

I thought that he would tell me about his strategy and how they managed to corner a stronger enemy but in reality all of them got beaten by a single jutsu only able to be used by people who awakened the next stage after the Sharingan, the Mangekyo Sharingan, but nobody knows what to do in order to reach this state, it seems like only my grandfather knows it but he never tells it to anyone, not even his own daughter.

Sometimes i cant understand this old mans thinking.

Before i realized it we already reached his house, i wonder why he lives so far away. Father brought Kaori back to the ground.

He was excited, he always seems to be like that before leaving to grandfather, i wonder if the fight is really that awesome, afterall, since i awakened my Sharingan in my left eye i became the strongest in my class. Mother told me once that the Sharingan is like a shuriken, 'the tool itself isnt important, the users skill with the tool makes it into a dangerous blade'.

But all i can say is that it is like a cheat-power, i can easily see the movements of my enemy, but it only works at people who are slow enough, against the speed of my teacher it is useless.

Finally he opened the door, he looks exactly like yesterday, i wonder if he slept. Suddenly he looked at me with his usual smile and started to put his hand on my head after seeing my Sharingan, i activated it because i thought they would begin to fight the moment the door opened.

It is a nice feeling, i always feel save, after grandfather saw my sister with a sad face he did the same for her, a few minutes later we went away from the battlefield and brought ourselfes to a save place.

The two began to fight, but i cant describe it because it was to fast, their bodys vanished and then showed up in the middle with a complete different look, they didnt use any ninjutsus in the beginning, only taijutsu, and still, i couldnt follow them not even with my Sharingan,

at that time i thought 'this is the top-class', somehow i wanted to fight grandfather too, i already heard that he trained my father, so, if he would train me and allow me to master my Sharingan, than i could reach their level too.

...

The fight went on and on, the only thing i saw for more than 20 minutes was kunais and shurikens which got their cutting ability increased via chakra flow, they let it look like it is super easy but i cant even use one B-class lightning jutsu despite the fact that it is my affinity.

...

In the end grandfather won, i dont know if it can be called fair but as shinobi i learned that the one who has their guard down is the one who will lose first. Father simply understaminated the situation, even if grandfather faked it masterly, a Shinobi on fathers level shouldnt fall for that.

I told this to grandfather and he patted my head again, than he told me that my father was incredible strong but also to naive, something which he gained from my other grandfather.

...

After i and Kaori talked to grandfather i showed him my own lightning jutsu, i called it 'Great Lightning Arrow', a jutsu which uses the same principles as fire release and creates a ball of lightning in my stomach, than it gets shaped into a arrow, after that it is shot out of the mouth.

Right now the jutsu can only be fired for 13 meters and only 4 times before i have no chakra left. He observed the jutsu and gave me some clues about a way to increase the strength of the attack.

Grandfather is truly incredible, he only saw my jutsu once and was able to immediatly reproduce it with far greater strength. I want...i will become as strong as him.

...

After some time father woke up, i explained him what happened, than grandfather scolded him for his lack of battle sense, after that we went home. Father looked depressed, not because he lost but because he fell for such a cheap trick.

Now i think i can understand why people say that my grandfather is the strongest shinobi. He doesnt only rely on strength but on strategy and tricks too. I really want to be trained by him.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

/On the other side of the world

It was night.

"Aaarrggghhhhh" a great roar came from the water over which Mortem flew. He created four glowing boxes with a white core, it was the Doton Kekkei Genkai, a few seconds later the gigantic monsters fell down and got eaten by other gaint beings, they also attacked Mortem, this was how his journey went on since he tried to cross the ocean in order to reach Kaguya -his target- as fast possible.

His pogramm carefully analyzed the situation and came to a conclusion.

[Goal: Eleminate Kaguya]

[Two options aviable:

1\. Destroying the planet.

2\. Fighting one vs one.]

[First Option not aviable because of incomplete energy resources, current self destruction would blow up 64% of the earths surface, Kaguyas survivel chances are by 87%]

[Only Second Option usuable; hindrance discovered; two options:

1\. Eleminate Hindrances.

2\. Seek another way.]

[First Option will take 79% of current energy; unable to regain energy by killing monsters; reason unknown; first option dismissed for now]

[Second option will take time; chances to reach Kaguya increase by 97%; using second option]

Mortem changed his direction and flew back to the continent he was previously been, right now he wasnt able to cross the ocean while fighting the monster-like animals and still remain powerful enough for his target. Therefore he chose the most logical route, 'finding another way'. Right now, he was overseeing the landscape from a altitude of 1000 meters.

[Several living beings found; energy rechargable]

He moved down. The instant he came closer to the small village all living beings -be it human, animal or plant- died. Unfortunatly this only gave him back what he had lost in his fight with the water monsters.

He started to land on the ground in the middle of the dead village, the sun slowly started to come out.

[Search for best route started...]

...

...

[Calculated time for arrivel: 79 hours]

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

/In Sasukes house

Hinata and the owner currently looked at each others face, the female part in this duo seemed to have given her apology for the interruption of the fight.

"Dont worry" was the male parts reply.

After that Hinata finally moved to the topic with the most interest for her.

"So...Sasuke-san, do you know what happened with our bodys?" her voice didnt show concern but curiousity, being young again is a great thing.

He didnt answer, instead he stopped the transformation jutsu and sat down on his couch. Slowly he closed his eyes and began to explain what he was able to find out after searching for information regrading Kaguya.

"While i went through the world...or better 'worlds' i discovered what Kaguyas ability to not age didnt come from the chakra but from the genes of the Otsutsuki clans genes, something like a Kekkei Genkai but as a passive mode that doesnt need chakra but only physical energy.

At that time i also found out that the Hagoromo Otsutsuki and his brother didnt have this genes, therefore they aged, albeit slowly but they still aged like us.

Currently it seems like our bodys got back to the point before they gained there peak strength, but i dont understand how this was possible, i didnt tell anyone but since over 25 years i have the Rinne-Sharingan, but this alone is only able to create Otsutsuki chakra but not the Otsutsuki genes".

He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling and than to Hinata, her face was obviously shocked, of course it was, afterall she got information that sasuke had enough power to destroy a village in one move with the eyes of his... at least this was what sasuke thought.

The next moment her eyes changed into the Byakugans, this wasnt the shocking part but that a next transformation happened, the yes turned turned into Tenseigans.

"C-Can this be the reason?" Hinata asked awkwardly.

Sasuke sighed "yeah, pretty much this is the reason...".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: PM or review, how was the fight? im not really good in this things :/

and do you like the reason why sasuke and hinata turned back?


	4. Reason to Flee

Sorry for the delay :) (for the HUGH delay)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

/Two Hours Later in Hinatas House

"A few weeks at most" Sarada looked shocked, "w-what do you mean?" she asked her mother-in-law.

"Like i said..." she looked out of the window "i will go out of the village for a few weeks" she drank a bit of the tea who was on the table and slowly became cold.

"A-Are you sure?" she showed concern, even if her mother-in-law was once known as the most powerful Shinobi right now she had reached near the limit of her lifespan, monsters or bandits still existed like water in a sea.

"Dont worry" Hinata calmy said, she took the hand of her daughter-in-law, "Sasuke-kun will come with me" she had a thin smile on her face.

"F-Father?" instead of beign reliefed she got even more concerned, (why are they going together and to what place?) Sarada got more and more concerned.

"Where will you two go?" she came closer.

(Sasuke really knows her well) Hinata thought to herself, a bigger smile appeared on her face.

"A week in the north is a temple where i have never been, Sasuke-kun mentioned it while we met at the birthday party and i decided that instead of sitting around and waiting for death i will go out a last time and see a place which i have never seen before" her grip got stronger at saradas hand.

Saradas face showed concern but she wasnt able to forbid her mother-in-law this journey right?

"Than let some Jonin go with yo-..." a finger suddenly pressed itself at her lips, "Sarada my dear daughter" Hinata smiled brightly "even if it is dangerous Sasuke-kun wouldnt want bodyguards and to be honest im also not really into it, if we cant survive a adventure than it will be the will of heavens and if we can than it will be the will of heavens too, dont concern yourself with this things".

(Maybe she spend to much time with father, mother-in-law begins to talk like he does) her concerned face got stronger but she was still unable to do anything.

"And when will you guys go?" after calming down she asked Hinata.

"Right now" Hinatas smile got even brighter, after she saw Saradas shocked face she chuckled a bit, "Sarada-chan, i and Sasuke-kun dont have much time, so we dont want to spend a single second".

The 'not much time' excuse wasnt really a lie.

Two hours earlier Sasuke and Hinata dicovered why they had become young again, unfortunatly they also discovered a being who was getting close to the Ten-Tails chakra pool, and it was still growing.

Being shocked was being shocked, as experienced Shinobi with nearly a century worth of experience they easily calmed down and started planning. Even if they found the idea of a second Ten-Tails strange or that the actual Ten-Tails came back they didnt wanted to take such large risks.

So, after talking about very possible option thy decided to go after the unknown entity, strange was the fact that they only felt the beings chakra while they entered their highest-modes, respectively, the Rinne-Sharingan and the Tenseigan.

Without losing to much time they made the decision to leave the village.

According to Sasuke the ocean between the unknown threat and them was known as [Ocean of Endless Monsters] even though the name was a bit overblown the danger of that place was real, the beings who lived at that place existed since ancient times, actually, even if they exsited since a time before Kaguya it wouldnt be strange.

It sounded strange that such beings got never mentioned but this was only the case because only after the Infinit Tsukuyomi was casted this beings began to wake up. Their unique trait was to absorb chakra but not utilize it, that meant that all the Nunjutsus and Genjutsus in the world became useless on them.

Approximately 2 weeks had been predicted by Sasuke, at this time the being would be able to reach the land of the five great nations.

By the way, the one who said that they would go on a trip was Hinata while sasuke secretly bought clothes for himself and Hinata since the clothes of their older bodys didnt fit. How he was able to perfectly know the sizes of Hinata was better left untouched.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

/A hour later

"Phew...i was really nervous" Hinata said while wiping the sweat from her forehead using her sleeve and simulanously stopping the transformation-jutsu.

"Hahahahaha..." Sasuke started to laugh, "you should have seen the village, right now most people forgot about us and only asked why the Hokage gave two old geezers so much of his time" he laughed again.

Even if they tried to leave fast the Hokage still had questions for them, and demanded that Jonin would act a bodyguards, obviously Sasuke acted stubbornly and Hinata wasnt willing too, after some discussions in which Boruto didnt went back in his behavior a single bit the trump card of them was played, namely 'The Mother', after being scolded by Hinata for half a hour Boruto finally gave up, (it seems like this little fella has some traumatizing experience with her, i should be more cautious) Sasuke had thought to himself at that time while he watched the Hokage turning from a mighty tiger into a little kitten.

"Is something?" Hinata asked suprised at Sasukes stare. "Nope" he smiled and looked at the two stone statues before them, one was from Sasuke in his late 30 and one was from Naruto also around that age.

"The Valley of the Beginning" Sasuke muttered to himself. "It got its name changed after the fight between you two" Hinata looked at the water falling down a cliff, "is it true that you had your last fight with Naruto at this place?" she looked into the sky.

"Who knows?" Sasuke smirked.

After going at top-speed -while staying in their regular forms- they suddenly stopped.

"Hahahahaha.." a middle-aged bulky mans voice suddely could be heard, "seems like we can get some good stuff from some rich brats today" a skinny guy licked his sword, a few hundred persons suddenly showed up and surrounded Sasuke and Hinata from all direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, not much happened except that they went away from them :)

PM or review, btw, i wont make promises, if i can post a chapter i will :)


	5. Only Friends

thanks for the review :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Should i?" Sasuke looked at Hinata with a thin smile on his face, the bandits went to several positions, a powerful genjutsu was about to be used, (as users of the sharingan and byakugan this kinds of 'tricks' wont have a effect on us) thought Hinata.

"No" she answered calmly "different than you i hadnt much excercise in the past few years", a smile formed itself on her face, the next moment she activated her Kekkei Genkai and jumped against the enemys.

Naturally the bandits who had enough teamwork for large-scale genjutsus would also have countermeasures for the possibility that the enemy tried to disrupt them.

The problem was that the moment Hinata jumped, her entire body vanished with a large sonic boom.

A split second later everyone lost their consciousness and fell down from the trees.

"Oh" Sasuke exclaimed suprised "i didnt think that your taijutsu is that powerful".

Hinata looked displeased, he thought it was because of his words, (afterall she is also one of the persons who had been standing at the same height as me and Naruto, sje is also part of Konoha 11), but in reality it was the opposite, besides her there was only Sasuke who remained as members of 'the old generation', if she wanted it or not, in her mind he was in his fighting abilitys at the same level as the legendary figures like the first Hokage or Madara, therefore his praise had not only large value for the younger ones, .

The actual reason for the displeased look on her face was that her legs started to hurt and went numb, afterall she said it herself, she hadnt trained for years, she became 'rusty'.

Learning the truth had only Sasukes laughing as result, to the point where he even needed to hold his stomach.

Ignoring his laughter Hinata asked with a slightly blushed face, "and where will we go now?".

"Underwater Gate" he immediatly answered. Before Hinata was able to question Sasuke already answered, (maybe my face is to easy to read) she thought.

"In order to get over the ocean we cant use the usual method, our chakra will be sucked away which means we cant walk over the water, and sine flying will be to hard with all the thousands of monsters we will instead go below the ocean".

"Below?".

"Yeah, it seems like the Ootsuki Clan had some pretty advanced technologies, they created a tunnel on the ground of the ocean which makes it possible to go to the other side".

"Than le-..." before she was able to finish her sentence Sasuke already had his arms around her body.

...

A few hours later they found out that the unknown threat who was a more or less long way away vanished.

Desite the usage of the Rinne Sharingan and the Tenseigan the two monsters didnt feel anything anymore.

"What happened?" Hinata asked while looking at Sasuke, both had already stopped ten or so minutes ago for a short lunch.

"No idea" he said while looking into the sky.

"Cant you teleport us?" she hurriedly asked with a excited tone in her voice, it would be the first time for her, btu unfortunatly Sasuke shook his head. "I can teleport to every place i want as long as i was there once, it has something to do with the complicated rules of this jutsu..." he sighed, "either way, we shouldnt relax, it could be possible that it will show up again...plus" he grinned while looking at Hinata "i still didnt show you the temple".

Age is truly changing people, Hinatas old self would be blushing, her nealry 100 years old self smiled gently. Behaviors of friends was what Hinata and Sasuke thought at the same time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A incoming Ecchi scene?

PM or review :)


	6. Peace won't last Forever

thanks for so many people paying attention, maybe it is because i previously only wrote in a comparatively small fanbase but naruto storys really seem to be like honey for the bears XD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is awesome" he said while putting more of the grilled porks flesh into his mouth.

"Yeah...i didnt think that i would miss flesh so much, young people should really be happy" Hinata said while also eating with her bare hands, right now both sat before a dead and grilled pig while eating his flesh uncivilized, a rather understandable reaction, after getting around 80 or more years their bodys didnt have the needed energy to digest any kind of 'hard meat', both had been forced to change their normal eating behavior.

It wasnt hard, neither of them was a addict for meat, but not eating it for nearly 20 years was asking for a bit to much.

"Hey the leg is mine" Sasuke said while still eating the meat at some rips.

"Dont worry there are three more" Hinata took out the front right leg.

"But that piece looked like the most delicious", a fake sad tone was mixed in the speech of the 'young' adult.

More or less this was how they lived their daily lifes. It was already the third day since going away from Konhagakure, instead of a fast journey for the sake of the world they turned it into a trip of two lovers, at least this would be how it looked like from the outside, well, if someone lived for so long as the two of them they gained a rather 'mature' mindset.

Things that would be seen as serious business like marriage, relationships between female and male or the 'need to arrive somewhere as fast as possible', all of this things became part of the life that encountered someone somewhere, it wasnt a goal that needed to be aimed for, like a cheesy line once said 'dont worry, be happy'.

"Hey, Sasuke" Hinata shouted to her comrade from far away, after finishing their meal Sasuke was left alone to burn the leftovers into nothing with fire-jutsus, Hinata on the other hand walked around for a bit until she saw something that catched her attention "do you know what this is?" she looked at a flower that shined with a golden light.

After arriving at her side Sasukes usual thin smile vanished and made place for a serious face "what is it?" Hinata looked suprised, a few moments later she scanned the surroundings if there was a enemy, as she expected she didnt find any dangerous forces, he slowly explained after studying the flower for a bit "this is a flower known as [Galant's Wrath]".

He looked around the flower, and even activated his Sharingan "what is going on?, does this flower symbolize something bad?" while young ones would be clueless, someone with enough experience in life no matter from what kind of source the experience originated, would be able to get a few hints thanks to the behavior of the questioned person, a variation of the term broadly known as 'wisdom'.

"Yes..." he said while picking up the flower from the ground together with its roots and started to walk into the direction in which the flower shined the most. Hinata followed quietly, right now it could be dangerous if she insisted on a answer.

A few minutes went by, the flower gradually shined stronger, despite the sun shining it was now possible to see the flower actually giving of light.

Ten or so minutes later the flower shined strong enough for it to become a actual light source in the night.

A few hundred meter later Sasuke stopped walking, "why didnt we use the trees?" Hinata asked with a face clearly showing her interest, she would have asked a lot more but (if it requires time to explain the actual situation it is best to start with the questions that would mostlikely require the smallest answers) she thought, it was a thinking of 'better getting small things than nothing at all'.

"Because this flower will die if it gets taken away to more than two meters above the ground" he said while staring at the flower in his hand, suddenly it started to change its colour, it became blood red.

"What happens now?"

"[Galant's Wrath] is a flower that comes to exist if a summoned animals corpse is buried together with its summoner, it indicates that the two who died had a forced death".

"But doesnt this mean the place we had been was a grave?" Hinatas face turned serious too, it wasnt the first time she saw a dead body, as ninjas they had been trained for killing, she had also already taken the life of others, not midlessly and not without reasons but it was a given that in a fight between shinobi in most cases one of them died, therefore it didnt shock her that there was a grave, death was -no matter how someone viewed 'killing' and 'not killing'- part of life.

"Yeah, and if it glows it means it isnt the only one, if it becomes blood red it means that the other one is close.

Graves arent rare but flowers of [Galant's Wrath] require a dead summoned animal alongside its summoner, something like that is actually really hard to 'find'".

Both turned into different directions after placing the flower into the earth. The reason why Sasuke didnt destroy the flower was because it had the a few characteristics of the summoner inside himself, like, 'a certain amount of chakra' alongside other things.

...

('Destroying the flower would destroy the last bits of the Shinobi that remained in this world', he is rather soft in his core huh... i think i can understand why Sakura-san and Naruto didnt give him up even after he went to Orochimarus side) Hinata thought to herself, currently she searched for the other flower, the day was gradually ending, slowly the sun vanished and it became dark.

(Maybe Sasuke found it already...Sasuke...-kun right?) right now she realized that she already stopped using honorifics while thinking about him, (is this because of the night we spend together?) she calmly thought about her behavior while Sasukes voice suddenly called for her, it wasnt shouting, instead he used the 'Hiden' technique of the Yamanaka Clan.

(He can even use this abilitys... isnt the copying technique of the Sharingan only limited to normal abilitys?) she thought while coming closer to Sasuke via jumping on the trees.

The moment she arrived she became speechless, afterall there wasnt only one of the flowers, even two wouldnt make her become that shocked, instead of five or ten that shined blood red, in fact there was a field more than a few miles long, a sea of blood was her first impression, (wait , doesnt each of this flowers represent one shinobi and its summoned animal?).


End file.
